


Rain

by SloanGreyMercyDeath



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 08:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16929516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SloanGreyMercyDeath/pseuds/SloanGreyMercyDeath





	Rain

There is a moment between the first bolt of lightening  
A searchlight through the city  
20,000 jolts through your body  
Constant screaming through her skull

Her electric touch lingering along your spine  
The flash in her eyes when you press her throat closed  
Hot, white pain scorching your senses  
Her bright, clear voice invading your brain

And the first drum of thunder  
echoing across the buildings  
racing down the subway tracks  
climaxing with a roar in your sheets

Her breathing beside you in the darkness  
Your pained cries digging bullets from your riddled skin  
Three crisp clinks as your casings clatter together  
A loud, warning beep from the speaker in the corner

When her eyes drag along your body  
Illuminated puddles reflecting your bloody clothes  
The perpetual static in your ears grounding you both

When you don’t feel angry or happy or anything  
her hands shaking like they always will  
her hair curling in the charged damp air

You love her between the light and the sound  
Her love drenches you with every raindrop

When it rains  
You stop and watch each other  
You can pretend you’re just people  
people who don’t think about blood and death and dying  
two people who kiss out of want  
not out of need

The lightening fades  
The thunder fades  
The rain drowns out the city


End file.
